


Morning Workout

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Morning Sex, POV First Person, PWP, Running, Vaginal Fingering, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Kelly wants Alex as soon as she sees her coming in from a run.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Morning Workout

The sun was barely up enough for me to see the pathway in front of me on my run. I didn’t usually go this early, but Kelly slept over last night and I wanted to be back before she woke up. I put the key in the door, carefully opening it. I peeked around the corner to see if Kelly was in bed, but her movement in the kitchen redirected my attention.

“You’re already up?” I asked, surprised.

She turned to look at me while she poured her cup of coffee. Her mouth fell open and she didn’t stop looking at me until her mug overflowed.

“Damn it,” she said, stepping back.

She set the carafe down as hot liquid trickled off of the counter, splashing onto the wood floor. Kelly was barefoot, wearing only underwear and a tee shirt.

“Careful,” I said, rushing over to her and pulling her out of the way.

“Sorry. I’m not... I didn’t know you were out for a run,” she said, grabbing a handful of paper towels.

“I got this,” I told her, taking them.

I picked up her mug, reaching over the counter to pour some of the excess liquid into the sink. I dried off the outside of it and handed it to Kelly. I wiped down the counter and then crouched down to sop up the small puddle on the floor. Kelly set her mug down on the freshly cleaned counter.

“It’s gonna get cold,” I said, tossing the soaked paper towels into the trash can.

“It definitely is,” she said.

The redness on my cheeks from my run had barely dissipated, but was back full force at the tone with which she’d said it. Gripping my damp shirt with both hands, she pulled it off of me quickly, leaving me stunned by her forwardness. Especially with no coffee in her system and before six in the morning.

“I’m sweaty,” I said, holding her wrists as she dropped my shirt on the floor.

“Very,” she said, barely audible.

I swallowed hard, not used to being this aroused at this time of what could barely be called morning. We started kissing and I took small steps forward until she was against the wall. The slight force with which her back hit it caused her to moan into my mouth, which was partially open as I gasped for breath.

My black leggings were so thin that I could feel every degree of delicious heat coming from her. Since she wasn’t wearing a bra, I pulled my left hand away from the wall where I’d been bracing myself and palmed her right breast. Through the cotton, I could feel the point of a hardened nipple. When she pushed her hips away from the wall in a request for more contact, I pushed back with mine, pinning her flush against it. 

Some of my sweat was transferred from my body to her shirt and she didn’t seem to care at all. When I started kissing her neck, she oscillated between soft moans and desperate gasps. In an attempt to get even closer to her, I followed her silhouette with an open palm, ending up at the back of her bare right thigh. Kelly understood the intentional pressure of my grasp and aided in getting her leg to rest on my hip. I held it there to support her rapidly weakening body and used my other hand to reach into her underwear without another thought.

“Fuck,” I whispered, feeling how the wetness had spread before I’d gotten there.

“You make me so wet, Alex,” she said directly into my ear.

I loved when Kelly was verbal during sex. Besides being insanely erotic, it helped me learn more and more about what was good and what was better. Her hands were on my shoulders, helping to keep her steady while I entered her. It would have been easy enough to get her underwear off, but the simple fact that we weren’t even on furniture right now told me that the delay would have been unacceptable.

There was a radio playing softly in the background, but I focused all of my attention on Kelly moaning in my ear in time with my penetrations. I could feel that she was still trying to move her hips so I backed up just a little so I could enjoy the feeling of her body controlling the rhythm. Whenever she pulled back, I felt the tension of her waistband on my wrist. There was a fiery excitement this time because of the way it just kind of happened and the want in it.

When I needed to take charge again I held her hips against the wall with the weight of my body. It created less space for my hand to move much, but she was right on the edge of orgasm and I wanted full control of it. I felt her hands move to my waist and she dug her fingers deep into the skin there. It was a welcome indication that she was in the mood for a little more roughness than usual. I kissed her on the neck in the same spot for a few seconds until she tilted her head, finally granting permission.

I bit down softly, slowly increasing pressure to see what got the best result. Her trusting that I wouldn’t hurt her more than she wanted was a huge deal and I was going to show her that that trust was not misplaced. Risking a hand cramp, I picked up speed because she was already dripping down my wrist and I knew it wouldn’t take much more. I leaned back so that she was still pinned, but I could see her face better. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was erratic. 

I felt so powerful with her orgasm at my fingertips. Each time I pushed inside her, I went as deeply as I could. Her leg faltered under her but I leaned in close again so she was fully supported by my body. The slight misstep affected the angle in her favor and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, clinging to me while she came. Usually, she didn’t make much sound while it was happening, but this time her desperate whimpers as she convulsed were rich enough to fuel my next masturbatory fantasy.

My fingers were squeezed and released inside her with no particular pattern and I felt the result of it pooling in her underwear. She trembled and I slowly released the thigh I’d been clutching this whole time and was surprised to find reddened indentations of my fingertips.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” I asked as she stood more fully.

“No. Why? What do you mean?”

I gestured toward the marks on her leg. She angled herself to see it and then looked back at me, shrugging.

“I didn’t notice. Don’t worry about it,” she said, kissing me.

She pushed away from the wall, causing me to step back. On her way past me, she grabbed my hand, leading us to the couch. Sunlight was already starting to show through the curtains as I sat down, Kelly lying on her back with her head resting in my lap. I would have to get in the shower soon and Kelly would have to start getting ready for work, but for the next few minutes, we didn’t have to do anything.


End file.
